creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:WednesdayMickey
Drop me a message . Please. Ban You were not simply being "rude", that was not the reason you were banned. The word 'Nigger' is a slur, and an instant ban. ♒Castiels Nipples♒ howv about you just givwe me your number? 12:06, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Re:Ban 03:37 jesusbmahniggayolozon ♒Castiels Nipples♒ howv about you just givwe me your number? 14:04, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Ban I could care less if you were a blue alien declaring love through the use of the word "Nigga". It will not be tolerated here. And, as an aside, I have read the dictionary, and I can almost guarantee my vocabulary is more extensive than yours. However, this does not excuse you, no matter how gormless you are. It is against the rules to use the word "nigga" or "nigger" or any variation as such when referring to a person. We will not tolerate it. If you have an issue with me, take it to an admin. I would suggest WhyAmIReadingThis. Take your complaints of me to him. Have a nice day. ♒Castiels Nipples♒ howv about you just givwe me your number? 16:30, November 5, 2013 (UTC) RE: It would be nice if you piped down and took your ban as you should. You broke a rule, you take the ban. And if you had appealed the ban, at least without being condescending towards Castiel, there was a chance it could have been negotiated. But yeah, you kinda blew off that chance. So yeah. No matter what you say towards anybody, the ban will stay. WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 17:00, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Ban and responce from another mod Okay, first off, arguing about a ban won't work very well at all when you are wrong about the meaning of the word. So, let me educate you on this, my stubborn friend. "Nigga" was a term used by white slave owners to gain the attention of their slaves, which were thought to be incompetent. While almost all people of darker skin pigmentation mistakenly use it today as a word meaning friend or buddy, it's true meaning is that of slave, lesser human being, subpar, incompetent, and idiotic. Also, Casty is a chick so it would be Miss Nipples. _ChaoZStrider • [[User_talk:ChaoZStrider|'Talk']] 17:01, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Backup As the other mods / admins have said. We don't tolerate the word 'Nigga' or any variation of it. Racism is racism and is against the rules, when a rule is broke, you get punished, you accept the punishment until you're unbanned, it's how is works. Without rules society would break down into chaos. Arguing with a moderator about it, and adding cheek at that, it's not a wise move to make. You broke a rule, that's all we need to know. Sexism, racism and any kind of slur is a ban. If you want to avoid it next time, read the Chat Rules and don't use words like that again Ban Portal for all! ( Leave a message ) 17:05, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Banned from chat You are banned from chat for Three days for the following reason: Misbehavior If you are still banned from chat after the allotted time, please tell an or a . Also, please dont delete the content of your talk page. WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 20:18, November 6, 2013 (UTC)